Stranger
by Hurachilu
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek ketika Mark dan Haechan hidup. MARK HAECHAN. MARKCHAN - MARKHYUCK - NCT


Tittle :: Stranger

Cast :: Mark × Haechan

Co-cast :: Nathaniel

Ganre :: Romance, Little Fantasy

Rated :: T

Summary :: Cerita pendek tentang kisah semasa Mark dan Haechan hidup.

Warning :: Cerita aneh. Jadi don't like don't read. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah dikit hehehe~

Happy Reading

Orang asing, bertemu dalam lingkup kegelapan dalam suara gemuruh dan selimut kabut. Hampir saja anak itu tertelan kabut dan tertabrak kereta api di pucuk gunung.

Namun kemudian ia bertanya. "Orang asing membiarkanku hidup, mengapa mereka menginginkan sebuah kematian untuku hari ini dengan membuangku jauh sekali?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika tanah yang kau injak adalah rel?" Si pria misterius bertanya.

Anak itu menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum sangat manis. "Kabut menunjukan jalan kematiannya, karena itu mereka membuangku di sini" Lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Miami beach ini memang sangat menyengsarakan, kapan kau akan pulang?" Pria bernama Mark bertanya lagi.

"Aku dari Seoul, terima kasih sudah memberi tau. Namaku Lee Haechan" Jawab anak yang mengaku bernama Haechan itu.

"Ini Miami florida, resort terbaik amerika serikat, bagian dari segitiga bermuda yang menakutkan" Jelas Mark. Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Kita adalah orang asing" Bersamaan dengan tangannya merangkul bahu Haechan yang belum ia ketahui wajahnya seperti apa karena kabut yang menutupinya.

"Sungguh? Bravo! Mereka membuangku sangat jauh sekali" Haechan tertawa hambar.

"Mereka?" Tanya Mark bingung.

Haechan mengangguk dan bergumam sebagai jawaban. Mulai saat itu, Mark membawa Haechan untuk hidup bersamanya. Meski sempat menjadi tanda tanya besar konsep kehidupan seperti apa yang akan Mark berikan kepada Haechan.

.

Waktu berjalan membuat hidup mereka semakin menakutkan, suatu hari ketika laut senja menampilkan terbenamnya matahari. Dua orang asing ini menaiki sebuah mercusuar dan Haechan melihat cahaya api bak meteor berputar di tengah laut.

"Apa itu akan menelan kita?" Tanya Haechan. Mark tertawa pelan tanpa peduli dengan putaran seperti apa di sana. "Maybe" jawabnya santai.

Menakutkan, menyeramkan, gelap. Kedua orang asing itu selalu bersama untuk bekerja. Mereka ingin pulang? Ya, tentu saja. suatu saat ketika mayat mereka hancur di sudut segitiga bermuda sebagai orang asing, Mark berjanji pada Haechan bahwa mereka akan pulang. Sekalipun itu hanya mayat mereka.

Mark menjadi pembunuh bayaran di Miaimi dan beberapa kota di Amerika serikat maupun luar AS, sedangkan Haechan adalah penipu yang mengandalkan api hipnotis untuk mengambil harta, jantung hati ataupun nyawa.

"Selalu ingatlah bahwa kau hanya mendengarkanku" Mark menusukan belati di pinggang Haechan, Menyayatnya hingga sobek dan memasukan GPS ke dalamnya untuk kemudian menjaitnya dengan benang putih sederhana.

"Kita akan pulang?" Haechan bertanya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Mark dengan senyum simpulnya. Meski ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana mereka menjalani hidup sebagai orang asing di kota ini.

******Stranger********

Pantai Rico pada perjalanan menuju malam. Haechan membolak balik pematik ditangannya, berjalan dengan pakaian casual di bibir pantai, tersenyum miring melihat bayangan di bawah matahari yang hendak menghilang.

"Permisi" Haechan menepuk bahu seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang mengambil gambar matahari.

Wanita itu membalikan badannya. "Yes-"

Pematik api dinyalakan, wanita itu hanya melihat senyum setan Haechan dibalik api yang keluar berwarna merah murni dari pematik api. Kesadarannya lenyap, jiwanya di ambil oleh Haechan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat bagi Haechan untuk beraksi. Mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh si wanita, mengambil semua perhiasan di leher, telinga dan tangan. Merampok semua isi tasnya. Langkah yang hampir sempurna, Haechan menusuk telak punggung wanita itu dengan senjata rahasia hingga menembus jantung wanita tak bersalah. Terakhir, Haechan membuangnya ke laut lepas.

"Maaf" Haechan tertawa miris dan pergi meninggalkan pantai itu menuju tempat tinggal sederhana di pedalaman hutan pinggir laut Miami.

Tidak, tempat tinggal mereka terletak di karamnya sebuah kapal di sudut hutan Miami yang mendekati sudut segitiga bermuda. Dua tahun berlalu, Mark sangat bisa kembali dengan membawa Haechan pulang ke Seoul, Namun orang-orang begitu jahat, menjadikan dirinya dan Haechan korban sebagai target kekuasaan.

Berotak anjing, dan Mark akan membunuh semua orang yang memiliki kekuasaan tinggi. Manusia seperti itu tidak pernah merasakan dan membayangkan menjadi jasad. Oleh karena itu, Mark menciptakan sebuah tempat tinggal di dekat kapal karam. Mereka tidak pernah tau tentang keberadaan kehidupan di tempat penuh setan ini.

"Aku menenggelamkan istri Clark Lyan" Haechan duduk, menyimpan hasil rampoknya di atas meja.

Mark tertawa puas. "Good job" Tangannya mengacak rambut Haechan. Meski ada perasaan pedih saat melihat Haechan tumbuh sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Keduanya diam berbaring di atas pasir beralas kayu, tidak peduli akan badai yang mendatangkan ombak besar.

Atau pusaran lubang tajam di hadapan mereka. Suara jeritan dan auman seperti anjing mereka dengar. Menyeramkan, namun siapa peduli? Hidup ini memang penuh kejutan. Tapi mereka tidak takut, bahkan dengan kematian sekalipun.

Mark merentangkan tangannya, Membiarkan Haechan tidur dengan tangannya sebagai alas. Tangannya yang lain mengelus surai hitam Haechan yang saat ini sudah di potong menjadi lebih pendek.

"Kenapa awan itu menyeramkan?" Haechan bertanya pelan.

"Awan itu yang membunuh ratusan pesawat dan kapal" Mark mengecup kening Haechan dengan lembut.

"Kau serius?" Haechan menatap Mark.  
"Hmm" Mark menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Ini menakutkan" Ujar Haechan. Tangannya memeluk Mark dari samping sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

"Tidurlah.." Dan Mark berucap dengan sangat lembut. Mengelus surai hitam Haechan kemudian bergumam menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian.

Lalu di sinilah mereka berdua, tertidur tanpa rasa dingin dibawah awan membentuk mata dan mulut yang menakutkan. Di tengah hamparan ombak raksasa dan di belakang pusaran lubang maut. Mungkin kapan saja mereka akan terbawa ombak, tapi dimana mereka akan tidur mengingat keduanya hanyalah orang asing.

Lalu ketika matahari mulai naik di pantai Rico Miami, Haechan membuka matanya. Pandangan pertamanya adalah seekor anakonda memakan ikan besar yang jelas lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Kemudian Haechan menatap ke samping, dimana Mark masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Ada sebuah buku yang menuliskan bahwa kehidupan manusia itu layaknya kotoran kelinci. Haechan bertanya dalam diam "Sebenci inikah penguasa segitiga bermuda pada manusia?" Dan ketika tangannya membuka lembar berikutnya, deretan kalimat di paragraf pertama seperti jawaban untuknya. Di tulis dengan bahasa Yunani kuno. Ya, tapi sesuatu akan berpihak pada orang yang menderita, tanah ini tidak akan membunuh dua insan yang berani melihat wujud langit di tiga titik.

Haechan tersenyum dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan kagum. "Yes, sir" gumannya pelan. Pemandangan menakutkan seperti ini menjadi sangat indah. Sekarang Haechan mengerti mengapa manusia takut dengan Segitiga Bermuda. Mereka akan di telan lautan hingga kedasarnya. Manusia di lihat dari awan hitam adalah manusia yang ingin membunuh manusia. "Kami melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup" ucap Haechan.

Pematik api yang menjadi senjatanya ini ditemukan dua meter dari kapal karam di pantai ini. Pantai yang tidak pernah di datangi kehidupan. Banyak sekali petunjuk dan sejarah. Haechan percaya penjelasan ilmiah yang selalu dikatakan para ilmuwan. Tapi sekarang Haechan percaya misteri. Haechan tersenyum miring. Kehidupan ini mengantarkannya pada kejahatan. Tidak apa-apa, hidup Haechan sangatlah indah.

"Menikmatinya Little Ghost?" Pelukan di pinggangnya dirasakan Haechan. Pelakunya tentu saja adalah Mark. Haechan tersenyum memegang tangan Mark di perutnya.

"Mari kembali ke kota" Haechan berbisik. Mark mengangguk, bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini lalu kemudian bersiap-siap untuk bertugas kembali.

Kali ini tugas mereka bukan untuk membunuh, terlalu banyak korban di tangan mereka berdua. Hanya akan menyelami Florida, kota yang menyengsarakan. Berkelana di Amerika Serikat bukan hal yang buruk kan?

Apakah ada yang mengerti dengan kisah ini? Rumit, dan terlalu membingungkan. Tunggulah hingga saat nya datang, dimana kedua orang asing ini menjadi saksi atas kehidupan yang di lihat dari sudut pandang alur mereka berdua.

"Namanya Haechan, dia ahli dalam menggunakan senjata terurtama revolver dan belati. Usianya 19 tahun, lahir di Lasvegas, golongan darahnya RHo, percayakan 6 target padanya dan kau akan puas 24 jam berikutnya. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan, jika kesalahan terjadi, nyawaku jaminannya, berikan juga jaminan hidup untuknya" Mark menyerahkan map berwarna coklat, menaruhnya di meja ketika pria perokok di depannya tertawa mengejek.

"Sejak kapan kau terlihat peduli pada orang lain hingga menjaminkan nyawamu?" Tanya pria itu meremehkan.

Mark balas memberikan smirk. "Aku tidak peduli pada apapun bahkan dunia dan hidup ini" Mark mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga si pria. "Tapi akan kupastikan jika anak ini akan tetap aman"

Mark menepuk bahu pria itu dan melanjutkan. "Dia mempunyai nyawaku untuk hidup"

Mark keluar dari ruangan gelap itu dengan tampang santai. Masih ada satu map di tangannya, menatapnya sebentar kemudian tertawa menyeramkan. Ya, Mark memberikan identitas palsu kepada ketua mafia kelas kakap di amerika, Nathaniel.

Lee Haechan, Seoul 6 agustus 2000. Putra ketiga dari tiga bersaudara, golongan darah O. Ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya bekerja sebagai desainer. Saudara pertamanya bekerja sebagai dokter sedangkan saudara keduanya kuliah di sebuah Universitas terkenal di negaranya. Motiv pembuangan Haechan di dasari harta warisan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya. Banyak sisi yang ingin melenyapkan semua putra dari pengusaha berpengaruh di korea tersebut.

Jadi anak bernama Haechan adalah manusia biasa yang terlahir dari keluarga biasa? Jawabannya adalah ya. Tapi berubah ketika statusnya telah menjadi orang asing di negara ini.

"Bagaimana?" Mark mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Haechan.

"Cepat atau lambat FBI akan menangkap Nathaniel dan E'selk group akan hancur, tidak akan ada lagi mafia di Amerika. Mereka akan di tangkap di Lasvegas sekitar malam ini, kita harus melarikan diri" Jelas Mark.

"Tunggu" Haechan menahan tangan Mark.

"Kau punya uang?" Tanya Haechan. Mark menatapnya bingung dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku butuh banyak cepat!" Haechan mendesak. Tanpa ragu Mark menyerahkan uang kepada Haechan yang langsung dibawa lari oleh Haechan.

Lari ke sebuah tempat kumuh yang cukup dekat dengan posisinya tadi. Ada sebuah rumah dengan pintu kayu di pedalaman gang.  
Haechan membuka pintu dan orang di dalam sana menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa di sana?" Tanya seorang pria seusianya.

"Aku Haechan, obati adikmu dan lakukan operasi, makan dengan benar dan bertahanlah hidup" Haechan tersenyum dan menyimpan uang dalam jumlah banyak di samping ranjang dimana seorang gadis kecil terbaring lemah.  
Setelah itu Haechan membalikan badannya untuk cepat pergi.

"Tunggu" Teriak si pria. Haechan menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik.

"Kemana aku harus mengembalikan uang ini?" Tanyanya.

Haechan tersenyum. "Rumahku, Bermuda Triangel" Jawab Haechan dan kemudian berlari secepet mungkin mengabaikan wajah bingung sekaligus takut dari orang-orang di sana.

"Hey Little Ghost, sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" Tanya Mark. Haechan mengangguk lalu berjalan di samping Mark.

"Mau makan?" Haechan mengangguk lagi. Mark merangkul bahu Haechan dan mereka berjalan berdampingan di bawah terik matahari.

Kerasnya hidup akan membuat seseorang mati bunuh diri. Tapi tahukah sesuatu? Bahwa kita memiliki definisi hidup sebagai orang pintar, bodoh, kaya dan miskin. Meski sulit, tidak apa-apa.

"Curry susu dan daging sapi panggang" Haechan memekik membuat Mark terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah pesan menu itu dan menu spesial di sini" Mark mengucapkan pesanannya kepada seorang pelayan perempuan. Pelayan itu mengangguk patuh setelah menulis pesanan mereka. "Wait a minute"  
"Oke"

"Mark! Aku benar-benar tidak akan membunuh orang lagi" Tatapan Haechan menajam.  
"Melihat Meghan terluka seperti tadi membuat tanganku kaku, lihat ini" Haechan menunjukan tangannya. "Haahh" lalu menghela nafas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan.

Mark hanya tertawa pelan. "Hanya aku yang bekerja dear" Mark mengusak rambut Haechan.

"Tapi lakukan penyamaranmu karena kita tidak terdaftar dan tidak memiliki identitas di negara ini" Haechan mengangguk paham lalu tersenyum bodoh.

Di balik itu Mark harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan. Darimana lagi ia harus memulai? Haruskah dia selalu tinggal di pulau asing menyeramkan dengan membawa Haechan. Mark tau Haechan lelah dengan semua ini.

Tangan Mark membawa tangan kecil Haechan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Katakan jika kau bisa hidup tanpa diriku Chan"

"Kau mengajarkanku, terima kasih" Haechan pindah posisi dan memeluk Mark dari samping.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Mark Ketika Haechan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mark sambil memainkan miniatur pesawat. Mark merasa leher Haechan sangat panas. Haechan tidak menjawab, hanya diam sambil fokus memainkan miniatur pesawatnya.

"Fuzzle!" Pekik Haechan.

Tangan mematikan ketika mengeluarkan pematik api. Berkata bahwa hari ini dia tidak ingin membunuh. Tapi kenyataan ada lebih dari 50 korban yang mati di tangannya. Sebenarnya pembunuh ini adalah anak kecil bodoh yang senang memainkan mainan pesawat dan Fuzzle cartoon.

Seperti saat itu, Mark harus repot menyuapi Haechan ketika anak itu terus memainkan Fuzzlenya dengan sangat fokus.

Ting! Satu e-mail masuk.

Target: 19 Nama: Illea Bella, model dari london, istri justin wisten.

Mark menyimpan kembali handphonenya di atas meja dan kembali fokus pada Haechan.

Kebersamaan mereka adalah satu dari kehidupan yang penting. Karena Mark berjanji akan bertahan hidup bersama Haechan. Meski tangannya harus membunuh orang dengan sangat sadis dengan kejamnya.

Hari demi hari mereka lewati dengan kebersamaan tiada henti. Ketika Haechan sakit, Mark akan menjaganya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat dari malam hingga pagi tiba.

Segitiga bermuda ini menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan menyakitkan dari dua orang asing yang terancam mati.

Ada hari dimana takdir sangat jahat pada mereka. Tepat saat itu Haechan menyusul Mark ke kota florida seorang diri, Haechan melihat Mark di seret polisi.

Haechan menangis. "Jangan bawa Mark, sialan!" Haechan berteriak, menarik kerah beberapa polisi di sana.

"Lepaskan bajingan!" Haechan tetap menangis, namun Mark hanya diam menahan pilu di hatinya.

"Biarkan aku bicara padanya sebentar saja" Polisi mengijinkan. Mark memegang pipi Haechan, tersenyum penuh arti kepada bintang kesayangannya.

"Kau berjanji bisa hidup tanpa diriku, bertahanlah. Aku mencintaimu" Untuk terakhir kalinya Mark mengecup kening Haechan dan mengusap air mata Haechan dengan ibu jarinya "Aku berjanji akan kembali" Ucap Mark dengan senyumannya.

Dan Haechan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Miniatur di dalam saku celananya jatuh ke jalanan aspal, menambah kesan pedih bagi keduanya karena harus berpisah.

Tujuh tahun kemudian, Haechan duduk seperti biasa di ujung kapal karam. Memakai jaket tipis menyaksikan pusaran lubang di lautan yang semakin keras. Menatap kosong ke depan dan perlahan air mata menetes.

"Aku sudah besar sekarang, cepat pulang" gumamnya. Tangis semakin keras, kenapa dunia ini sangat sangat kejam. Haechan pernah di buang, tapi Haechan tidak pernah merasa menyesal lahir di dunia ini. Alasannya adalah Mark. "Mark hyung!" Dan selalu "Mark Hyung!"

Apakah Mark sudah makan? Apakah Mark baik-baik saja? Haechan tidak takut sendirian, karena Haechan mendengarkan segala kata-kata Mark. Tapi Haechan takut jika Mark tidak ada. Apakah laut ini akan menjaganya seperti yang Mark bilang? Apakah Mark akan kembali dan pulang bersama seperti janjinya? Haechan tidak tau. Dan Haechan tidak kuat lagi. Karena itu setiap saat Haechan hanya bisa menangis, yang isakannya tertelan deru ombak dan pusaran gelombang raksaaa.

Empat tahun setelah itu, Mark kembali dengan senyum merekah. Mengingat dirinya akan memeluk Haechan kembali.

Dan ketika kakinya menginjak pasir, di sanalah air mata merembes menghancurkan hatinya. Melihat ada kerangka manusia yang telah kering di sana. Beserta fuzzle, miniatur pesawat dan buku-buku yang telah usang. Mark tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain menangisi takdirnya sendiri.

Mark membawa kerangka dan mainan Haechan ke dalam kain putih. Berdiri di atas kapal sambil memeluknya erat, tidak bisa berhenti menangis saat itu.

Mark ingin melihat Haechan telah dewasa saat ini. Ia ingin memeluk Haechan dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menepati janjinya untuk kembali. Buku itu, berisikan tulisan bagaimana Haechan tumbuh. Dan Mark merasa tersayat, mengetahui Haechan tumbuh dengan air mata di dalamnya. Mark menatap langit yang di selimuti awan gelap, menangis dan berharap tuhan menghukumnya karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya kepada Haechan.

Haechan adalah malaikatnya, yang datang membuatnya kuat menjalani hidup sengsara ini. Meski berat beban, Mark tidak merasa lelah. Itu semua karena Haechan, karena malaikat kecilnya. Mark mencintainya, sangat sangat mencintai Haechan.

Maka detik itu Mark membawa jiwa dan raganya beserta Haechan berdiri pada kapal lalu terjun menuju pusaran lubang dimana itu diyakini sebagai perut Segitiga Bermuda. Sebelumnya Mark telah menangis, merasakan sakitnya mengkhianati dan di tinggalkan malaikat paling berharga.

Detik berikutnya dua orang asing itu lenyap di telan lautan dalam waktu dua detik. Pada kenyataannya, Mark bukanlah manusia super natural. Mark hanyalah manusia biasa yang selalu terbawa arus takdir tuhan sekalipun Mark sudah berjanji. Setiap hari Mark mengatakan jika mereka akan kembali pulang, tapi kenyataan tidak bisa di sangkal lagi. Hingga berakhir tenggelam dalam lautan misteri.

**************Stranger*****************

"Yaaa Mark! Aku sudah belajar matematika"

"Kau sudah pintar Lee Haechan"

"Mana hadiahku?"

"Kau mau Fuzzle One Piece?"

"Yaaaaa captain!"

"Thanks captain!"

"Seserius itukah kau memainkan Fuzzle?"

"Heem, tapi awan dan ombaknya berisik"

"Kau ingin bermain Fuzzle di kamar yang hangat?"

"Hm sangat"

"Pejamkan matamu sekarang, aku berjanji akan membawamu pulang. Dan kita tidur bersama di tempat hangat"

"Benar? Kau pembual"

"Tentu saja"

"Ahahahahahahaa captain!"

"Pejamkan matamu dear"

"Hihihi"

"Lee Haechan tidur"

"Aw sakit Mark sialan"

"Pejamkan matamu"

"Tidak bisaaaaaa"

"Mau kucium?"

"Tidak terima kasih"

"Tidur sekarang!"

"Aku menuju mimpi Mark Lee diamlah"

"Baiklah-baiklah, selamat malam"

Penuh air mata...

End.  



End file.
